Marinettedesigned- instagram/Gallery
File:Screenshot_20200126-230029.jpg|1st post: July 19, 2019 Okay okay, Alya showed me all the comments!! Here I am, Instagram!! I have nooo idea what I'm doing... #newatthis #help #whodoifollow????? File:Screenshot_20200128-101032.jpg|2nd post: July 20, 2019 I am REALLY nervous about what I should post on here .... @alya.ladyblogger said I should post one of her favorite designs of mine. I wore this a few months ago while working an event for my parents, and it got a ton of compliments. File:Screenshot_20200128-101054.jpg|3rd post: July 22, 2019 Impromptu dance lessons with my dad! I'm worried I'll always be a super klutz, but my dad says he had two left feet when he was my age and look at him now! File:Screenshot_20200128-101118.jpg|4th post: July 23, 2019 Some of my friends wanted to take turns doing my hair... I'm excited to see the results!! File:Screenshot_20200128-101142.jpg|5th post: July 25, 2019 Muslin test for Rose's new dress! #wip #marinettedesigned File:Screenshot_20200128-101212.jpg|6th post: July 26, 2019 When I was younger I got so worried about getting lost in the metro! I've got it mastered now though! .... mostly. File:Screenshot_20200128-101223.jpg|7th post: July 27, 2019 Making macarons! Especially like how this one turned out. File:Screenshot_20200128-131823~2.jpg|8th post: July 28, 2019 Home from the park! We're playing princesses and witches. She's princess Manon, and I'm the evil witch Megan. (She said "Marinette isn't a good witch name.") File:Screenshot_20200128-134301~2.jpg|9th post: July 29, 2019 Listening to the new #JaggedStone while I work! Still so honored I got to design the cover of the previous album. File:Screenshot_20200128-132026~2.jpg|10th post: July 30, 2019 I've gotten super into stargazing! I think I'm going to ask for a telescope for my next birthday. File:Screenshot_20200129-121441.jpg|11th post: Aug 1, 2019 Sketching up a fantasy dress design! Not sure about the skirt though. Maybe something fluffier? File:Screenshot_20200129-121454.jpg|12th post: Aug 2, 2019 It won't turn on!! ������ File:Screenshot_20200129-121515~2.jpg|13th post: Aug 3, 2019 They've been discussing the movie for 3 hours! I'm glad they're having fun, though. @alya.ladyblogger #ninoneedsaninstagram File:Screenshot_20200129-121549.jpg|14th post: Aug 4, 2019 Taste testing some new bakery items today! File:Screenshot_20200129-121609~2.jpg|15th post: Aug 5, 2019 Such a beautiful day in Paris today! Love when the sky is so clear! File:Screenshot_20200129-121621.jpg|16th post: Aug 6, 2019 Thinking about starting a hamster clothing line... Just kidding! I was too tired to do them human-sized. Would be cute though! File:Screenshot_20200129-121634~2.jpg|17th post: Aug 7, 2019 Let a certain someone take these home for a weekend and now they're looking a little worse for the wear ... oh well, always good to do a repair every once in a while! Oh, and while i'm at it, any superheroes or villains I should add to the collection? File:Screenshot_20200129-121651~2.jpg|18th post: Aug 8, 2019 Ran into Andre, and he gave me free ice cream and advice to go with it! ❤ File:Screenshot_20200129-121728~2.jpg|19th post: Aug 10, 2019 I know it's super cheesy to say, but my parents are genuinely my #OTP!! File:Screenshot_20200129-121746.jpg|20th post: Aug 11, 2019 Alya was really surprised I could touch my toes like this! File:Screenshot_20200130-164929.jpg|21st post: Aug 12, 2019 I was going to the park today to sketch... Oh well!! I love the rain.❤ File:Screenshot_20200130-165007.jpg|22nd post: Aug 13, 2019 Uggghh I hate art block �� File:Screenshot_20200130-165026.jpg|23rd post: Aug 15, 2019 Waking up early can be tough, but it's worth it to spent some nice one on one time with my mom. ❤ File:Screenshot_20200130-165038~2.jpg|24th post: Aug 17, 2019 I came up with my signature style icon - my flowers - a few years ago. I'm still really proud! File:Screenshot_20200130-165050.jpg|25th post: Aug 19, 2019 Testing out my webcam set up! I don't usually wear make up, but I love watching youtubers do theirs! Any suggestions? File:Screenshot_20200130-165106.jpg|26th post: Aug 21, 2019 My mom found some old art of mine! Must be from when I was about 5 or 6... probably my first ever fashion design! File:Screenshot_20200130-165138.jpg|27th post: Aug 22, 2019 I love to listen to music while I'm sketching a new design! I like using a basic ball point pen to start -makes me feel like there's less pressure on what I put on the page. File:Screenshot_20200130-165204~2.jpg|28th post: Aug 24, 2019 Day at the zoo with friends! I've been looking forward to this all week! @alya.ladyblogger @adrienagrestebrand #ninoneedsaninstagram File:Screenshot_20200130-165221.jpg|29th post: Aug 25, 2019 Celebrating the end of summer with a great movie and awesome friends! File:Screenshot_20200130-165246.jpg|30th post: Aug 27, 2019 Sketching in front of the Eiffel tower is always a great way to find inspiration! But I'm stuck between two design concepts, which one do you prefer? File:Screenshot_20200201-002105~2.jpg|31st post: Aug 29, 2019 Summer vacations almost over, but I'm happy to spend the day working with my dad! I've learned so much from him this summer! File:Screenshot_20200201-002118.jpg|32nd post: Aug 31, 2019 Enjoying getting to relax and stay in PJs on my last day of vacation!!! ❤ File:Screenshot_20200201-002135.jpg|33rd post: Sep 2, 2019 I overslept ;o; File:Screenshot_20200201-002201~2.jpg|34th post: Sep 2, 2019 My friends saw me working on my latest design and decided to join in! Which design is your favorite? File:Screenshot_20200201-002257.jpg|35th post: Sep 5, 2019 My parents and I updated our bakery with some new sweets, including these pistachio macarons! Thanks @alya.ladyblogger for helping me pass around some free samples today. ❤ If you have a chance please stop by, we'd love to see you! File:Screenshot_20200201-002327.jpg|36th post: Sep 8, 2019 Some of my classmates saw the pencil/cosmetic bag I made Miss Bustier and wanted me to give theirs a make over! It's a great use to my scrap fabrics! File:Screenshot_20200201-002339.jpg|37th post: Sep 11, 2019 Sometimes it's nice just to sit back and admire how cute your friends are!! ❤ File:Screenshot_20200201-002400.jpg|38th post: Sep 14, 2019 I feel awful. �� File:Screenshot_20200201-002426.jpg|39th post: Sep 16, 2019 Bumped into Jagged Stone while grabbing some water and he immediately whisked us into the VIP section of the concert! File:Screenshot_20200201-132551~2.jpg|40th post: Sep 19, 2019 Field Trip to the Lourve! File:Screenshot_20200201-152037~2.jpg|41st post: Sep 22, 2019 Luka practiced one of his new songs for me today! It's AMAZING, been stuck in my head all day!! File:Screenshot_20200201-152054.jpg|42nd post: Oct 2, 2019 These two make such a great team! File:Screenshot_20200201-152119.jpg|43rd post: Oct 7, 2019 House to myself so let's party!!! Haha, kidding. Probably just gonna watch movies and design File:Screenshot_20200201-152139~2.jpg|44th post: Oct 15, 2019 Been a rough day. Parents are catering an event so it looks like I'll be just curling up in my covers and watching YouTube... File:Screenshot_20200201-152203.jpg|45th post: Oct 15, 2019 Feeling a lot better after a movie marathon with my girls. Thank you guys so much for coming over just to cheer me up. ❤ File:Screenshot_20200201-152224~2.jpg|46th post: Oct 18, 2019 She says I have potential! �� File:Screenshot_20200201-152238.jpg|47th post: Oct 22, 2019 Got assigned Nathaniel as my art project pertner and I feel so lucky! We're going to draw something, of course. ❤ File:Screenshot_20200201-152306~2.jpg|48th post: Oct 23, 2019 Starting guitar lessons today courtesy of Luka! �� File:Screenshot_20200201-152331~2.jpg|49th post: Oct 26, 2019 His first selfie! ("That's not how photos are done!" But I think I won him over.) File:Screenshot_20200201-152359~2.jpg|50th post: Oct 30, 2019 Needed this hug. ❤❤❤ Category:Galleries